Is It Real?
by Blue-The-Bored
Summary: (Redo) Annabeth Chase, or A07 and her friends is going to Goode High. But for what reason? Perseus Jackson, or Percy, will meet this mysterious Annabeth Chase. What will happen? To him, and his school T for paranoia and Sorry for sucky summary. Better then it sounds... I think...
1. Just Leaving?

**HOLA EVERYONE! If you don't know me... Probably because I forgot my password for my other account, and I found it actually... It just wouldn't let me on... I probably wrote it down wrong... And then I forgot my email password, which is luckily saved on my phone... AND HOLLY F#$ %#$! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING. MY DOC FOR DRAGON'S LULLABY. SH#%$%$!**

 **My gods I'm a mess. Anywho Here is, basically a redo of Is It Real! So hopefully it's better then the last one. Also, please no flames... I'm still very sensitive to that stuff...**

 **Disclaimer: Would Rick seriously forget his own password to a website called 'Fanfiction'?**

 **?'s PoV**

I smiled darkly at the computer. I finally found him...

I picked up the phone on my desk and rang one of the Labs.

"Who is this?" A voice questions from the speaker. I laughed darkly,"Who else would it be you nitwit? Get me Luke. Now."

I listened to the fumbling and murmurs of voices. Then,"Luke Castellan here, Sir." I smirked. "Listen, Luke. I have an assignment for A07, A12, and P11. Give them Hideout House 15"

I told him my plan carefully. Smirking, I added,"Give them a quick memory check too. Just in case they remember something from their past while they're out. Give them the fake memories." I felt like I was forgetting something. I hung up the phone without another word and got up, pacing around my dimly lit office.

I chuckled to the wall muttering,"I finally found your offspring, Poseidon.." I trailed off in thought. Revenge was burning in my brain while I laughed a little louder. It soon became a psychotic out of control laugh. I didn't care though. As long as I finally got my vengeance...

I didn't sleep that night either. I stayed up, muttering to myself. He's there. He's at Goode. I. Will. Have. Revenge.

 **(OOOOH!)**

 **Annabeth's PoV**

I stared out at the forest like terrain. It looked endless. The sky was a bright blue and there were no clouds in the sky. The grass was lush, and so were the trees. The flowers were brightly colored of white, and pastel pinks, purples, yellow, and blues.

The flowers were tiny. There were only small clusters of them. There was no wind. There was no scent to the flowers. There was a gleaming glass dome across the sky. There were no sounds of birds. The walls were an illusion. There were cameras. Fake. Fake, fake fake fake fake. It was all FAKE.

I my wings around me, glaring out at the fake terrain. I craved to be out of the walls. Out in the sky. To hear animals. To smell the flowers. But I had a burden. I had a curse. I had a nightmare that weighed down on my shoulders. Well... more like my back actually.

Hello there, person whose reading my miserable life story. I'm Annabeth Chase. Or, A07. Whichever you want.

I have big grey eyes, with a ring of inky black around the edges. It's very faint though, tanish skin, and curly blonde princess hair. And before you start, I hope you know I'm smarter then the average person. So. You probably know by now, that I'm an experiment. No I wasn't an alien. You see, I used to be a healthy, happy, imaginative, energetic seven year old girl.

Now, I'm a broken, dull, flat voiced, tired sixteen year old girl. I'm tired because of the endless training. I'm flat voiced because I can't remember any emotion besides bitterness, anger, and grief. I'm dull because I've lost my creative and imaginative look of things. I'm broken, because I'm cursed.

My curse is something you'd probably think would be awesome. If you were born with it, and didn't have a problem with it, maybe. But if you were forced to, with bloody screams, unknown blank faces and full of fear, then it'd be the total opposite. My wings, if you were wondering, are tan brown, grey, and a light brown. The underside of them is white with light brown speckles.

I frowned pressing my fingers to my temples, as a pounding in my head came. Ever since I came back from the nurse's office, which I apparently fell asleep in, my mind's been a lot more foggy then normal. I didn't really care anymore. The blinding whiteness of this place can blind you.

I glided down from the tree branch I had perched myself in, and looked down at my attire for once. Bare feet, white shorts, and a white shirt. My hair was pulled up in a white band. I wondered off and towards a steel door. I pushed it open and stepped into a nearly empty hallway.

I wondered around for a while until I stood in front of a steel door. That's my room. I share it with my friend, Hazel Levesque. She's a fifteen year old girl with bright gold eyes, frizzy cinnamon toast hair, dark dark skin, and tiny barely noticeable pieces of gold embedded in the crook of her elbow. They were scattered in the crook of her elbow like freckles.

Hazel and I have been friends for four years. We both know each others pain. We both crave to hear a person's voice that held great emotion. We both crave to see other colors besides the one of our skin, eyes, and hair. And if you wanna add, the colors of the fake terrain.

When I entered Hazel was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't move when I came in, so I decided to leave her alone to her thoughts. I thought back to when I first met her.

 _:: SO WAKE ME UP WHEN IT'S OVER! :: (Avicii btw. Not mine)_

 _I was wondering back to my room. I had been training on my fighting skills, and I was tired._

 _When I reached my room, I saw the door had been left open a bit. I remembered slamming the door closed on my way out. I frowned. Was it one of our guardians? A scientist? Were they rummaging around my room again?_

 _I felt my hand clutch the dagger I was holding._

 _When I pushed the door open the first thing I heard were whimpers. Then I noticed things had been arranged in my room. My bed, desk, and dresser were all pushed over to the other side of the room. And a desk, bed, and dresser were pushed to the other side. And a cinnamon toast colored mass of hair was curled into fetal position._

 _I paused, and set my dagger on my desk. Then lightly footed, I walked over to the strange, new person. I barely remembered seeing a color like this person's hair. It was refreshing to see it._

 _I lightly tapped the person's shoulder and curiously asked,"Who are you?"_

 _The person looked up and I saw bright gold eyes. Another refreshing color for me._

 _She mumbled something so quietly I barely caught it. "I'm Hazel Levesque... Or P11.."_

 _I gave her a small nod, a tiny, weak smile on my lips._

 _"I'm Annabeth Chase. Or A07" She gave me a small smile. Her eyes travel to where some feathers were sticking out from behind my back. I stuck my wings out a little bit, slightly curious of her reaction. This was before I would grow to be self conscious of my wings._

 _Her jaw dropped a little and she let out a gasp of surprise. I pulled my wings back in to hide them behind my back. They were really big though, so I didn't really succeed in doing so. Sensing my discomfort she held out her arms and ran her thumb over the skin of the crook of her elbow. I noticed tiny speckles of gold embedded in her skin. All I could so was give her a small sympathetic look._

 _We talked a little after that. I learned a little more about her. I realized we were both freaks of an experiment. I remembered we have broken futures now. I felt a little happier I had someone to help me through it though. And I could help her. Plus my older brother to help too._

 _:: FLASHBAAAAAACKS! ::_

I looked over at the clock. It was almost time to get ready for bed. I walked over to the bathroom and got into the shower. At least I could relax in here. For a couple of seconds at least.

I put on a white sweater and a pair of white sweatpants. Don't ask how I got the sweater on over my massive wings, ask the Lab, because I don't know myself.

Hazel got up and was walking to the bathroom. Once I was sure she was in the shower, did I begin to hum, curled under the white sheets of my bed.

 _"Everyone'll think that we're a picture perfect family,_

 _Nobody'll be able to see the cursed part of you and me,_

 _We'll be secretly trapped in this horror story,_

 _nobody will think to hear our screams,_

 _they'll think everything is just as it seems,_

 _As a picture perfect family."_

 **(Randomly came up with that little song. So excuse the terrible lyrics please."**

I grew silent. It was dim in the room. I could hear the shower turn off and Hazel soon appeared. She wore a similar outfit to mine, except she wore a simple white t-shirt.

The room was dark. I think it was anyways. My owl DNA was kicking in. Did I mention that the DNA that I held was Barn Owl? Anyways, my eyes were using the light beams to see. Now I know what you're thinking, if I can see like an owl, shouldn't I be color blind? Well... Probably. But It doesn't affect me for some reason.

I listened to the silence. It held a thousand, maybe a million, of our unspoken thoughts. Our unspoken worries, our unspoken words. I was about to let myself fall asleep when there was suddenly a repeated banging of a fist on the door.

I groaned and got up from my warm comfortable bed. It was probably the only good thing about this place. I opened the door, and saw my older brother, Malcom Chase **(PACE!)**

He was beaming at me widely, his blonde curly hair windblown. I can't decide if he flew here or ran. He burst in, grabbed me in a hug twirled me around and sat me down before dancing around our dimly lit room. Hazel was sitting up, her hair looking like a cloud of cinnamon toast, yawning.

"What's the big idea Malc?" She asks.

"WE'RE LEAVING THE LAB!" He practically yells. I'm immediately awake. So is Hazel.

"What!?" I exclaim in shock. I had a bad feeling about this.

"We're going to Goode High! We're going to school like normal teenagers!" He shouts at me, grinning.

I frowned. This wasn't sitting in my stomach right. In fact I was feeling dizzy. Something bad was going down. I don't think I 'accidentally' fell asleep in the nurse's office. I don't think we're 'just' going to Goode High. I was really confused. Why can't things just be normal? Why can't my dad be here? Or my mum... If she was still alive

 **WOOOOOOOOO! Let's all praise me now for being a nice person and not giving up on this story... Because I forgot my password and then wouldn't take it.**

 **Anywho. If any of my original readers are out there... I hope you're reading this. Especially you Shadow, and Derpmuffin. You two are especially awesome. And all the other crazy people that are reading my story. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **-Blue**


	2. The Only Sky?

**HOLA! TIME FOR another chapter... Huh... I don't know what to say right now besides acting like an awkward nerd girl. So... Continue with the story...**

 **Disclaimer: No. If I did own PJO I would make Nico's picture actually loook like him.**

Annabeth's PoV

Hello again, Person, whose reading my miserable life story.

So, remember how I said something was definitely going on? Guess what, then! We get to kidnap somebody! Yay!

I'm just gonna apologize in advance if my sarcasm drips onto your hands.

Anywho we're supposed to kidnap Perseus Jackson. Son of a divorced couple, Poseidon and Sally Jackson.

Description;

Hair color; Black

Eye color; green

Age; Seventeen

Height; (Enter **height to make him a head taller then Annie. No Annie isn't short. Percy is just really tall.)**

Location; **(Enter address and apartment building)** , second floor, number 27

Well. On the bright side we get to leave, I guess? I'm not good with encouragement, okay?

Anywho, we're sitting blindfolded in, what I think is, the back of a van. My dad did say never trust vans. **(No offense to van drivers.. Unless you're a kidnapper.)**

I feel like it's been forever in the van. I keep knocking my shoulders, back, and my head against the walls of the van. Jeez, I'm gonna get bruises today.

After what felt like another eternity it came to a bumpy halt. I felt something be thrown at me and a voice growl flatly Put this on.

I grumbled about the fact that I still had a blindfold on. I fumbled with it for a couple of minutes, until I found a wider hole then the two others, what felt like a tag, something that I think was a bracelet? I fumbled with the large, metal object and, as I suspected, was able to put it on. It was a little tight but, whatever. Anyway, back to the shirt thing, I was able to shove it over my head. I think it was a sweater?

After the fumbling I had to deal with, I felt hands circle my left wrist and jerk me up. I hissed in pain when I bumped my head on the ceiling.

"Watch it!" I snarled at the person who grabbed wrist. I get nothing but a grunt from the man. I hear the thuds of other feet. Small ones, then a bit louder ones. Hazel and Malcom. Then heavy ones. The men who're taking us somewhere.

The blindfold was taken off my head and I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the light.

I felt a suitcase be shoved into my hands. It was strangely... silvery and had... black swirls? What?

I look over at Hazel and Malcom. Malcom had a the same suitcase as me, but the colors were switched around, and Hazel had a brown suitcase with a polka dot pattern of white.

I looked around to see we were in... A parking lot, for some reason? Then next to us, was a regular, every day, white... Range Rover? What? I haven't been able to know a lot of cars, besides the snobby rich people ones. Such as Ferrari's. Lamborghini's, etc.

"Get in the car," The man next to me says flatly. Normally, kids would scream 'Stranger danger!' and run away, but we file into the car, shoving the luggage around until we make Malcom stumble out to put it in the trunk. Then, with me sitting in the front seat, we take off, to who knows where.

Hmm. There is loads of buildings, color, cars, people, honks, shouts, yells, stray animals, and other stuff. I can deal with this. It's just like being yelled at and slapped across the face when you've done something that you didn't know was wrong.

After about, five, ten minutes maybe, we reach a street with mansions. Jeez, does the Lab have to make everything fancy and expensive?

We pulled into the driveway of a brown brick mansion. **(That's all I'm gonna say, let your imagination run wild.)**

It had two floors, three if you count the attic. From the outside it looked big enough to hold a room for two people.

"Get out, act normal, and go inside the house. Hestia Flames will be there," The man who drove us here told us bluntly. "Don't forget you're luggage either," He adds.

This guy must think we're stupid if he added that. Anyways, we have our, strangely colorful luggage, and are knocking on the white coloured door now.

woman who look around her late thirties, with warm brown eyes, tan skin, brown hair, wearing brown hiking boots, navy blue jeans, and a white blouse, opened the door. Ms. Flames, I'm guessing.

"Come in, children, come in," She beckons us inside the house. The house is pretty nice. It's main colors are earth tones, so grey, brown, tan.

We walked into the living room and I took in the surroundings. There was a grey love seat, a tan couch with grey pillows. Oh yeah, and a big brown and grey bricked fireplace.

was herding us towards the attic. Of course. Out of the giant mansion, we get to live in the attic. Jeez, I know the lab hates us, but, come on! Anyways, after climbing a set of stairs, pulling down the ladder to the attic, and climbing up that, I was a surprised at what I saw.

The wallpaper was white, the hardwood floors had purple, and white rugs, there was a bunk bed, and then a regular bed pushed to different sides. A full body mirror was pushed into the back, gleaming silver. There was a wide window on the opposite side of the room from the mirror, with purple curtains that had a white checker pattern, and for some reason reach the floor.. There was a white dresser on either side, and a line of black duck tape going through the middle of the room.

"The left side is the girls, the right side is Malcom's," Mrs. Flames tells us, giving what looks like a weak smile. Malcom and I nod at the same time while Hazel is interested in the fuzzy purple rug under her feet. Jeez, I don't get this twin thing.

turns and leaves us to get settled in. I turn to the mirror, looking curiously into it's dusty glass. **(I wanna see Alice in the Looking Glass so badly)**

I stared into it, looking at the wide grey eyes that stared back at me. Without even realizing it, my feet start walking towards the mirror. My curly blonde princess hair come into view. I expected my wings to come into view too, but I realized it was hidden by my sweater... Don't know how, but don't care right now.

For a second the mirror's image flashed and it changed to a woman with long dark hair, a wide smile, and the same grey eyes. And, since you're probably already thinking I'm going crazy, I swore I hear her say," _Annabeth, my daughter"_

Am I going crazy? I can't really tell at this point.

I flinched, and the image was gone. I wipe of the dust, after a lot of sneezing and coughing, and stare into it again. Nothing but my reflection, and the background.

I mumble to myself,"Gods, Annabeth, get a hold of yourself..."

Anyways, after a lot of unpacking, and yelling at Malcom, we get settled in. So, Hazel and I's stuff is in the dresser on our side, and Malcom's stuff is in his dresser on his side.

There's a small knock at the door, on the floor. **(RHYMES!)** I turned, frowning slightly, and opened the door. At the door was Ms. Flames.

"It's time for dinner," She tells us.

"Okay, Ma'am," I answer for Malcom and Hazel. And to my surprise she laughed and said,"Please, just call me Hestia." I couldn't tell if this was a plan to gain our trust or what, because she sounded pretty sincere. Eventually we're walking down the ladder and following - Sorry, Hestia.

I couldn't help but gasp at the grand dinning area.

The table was made of dark oak, there were four seats on either side, plus the seat on either end. There were candle's decorating the table, with a bouquets of roses and baby breath. Oh yeah, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and was that a butler? Holy Hera! I'm kind of freaking out a little so, I'll let your imagination run wild on this.

Soon we're seated at the table. I was facing Hestia, and Hazel and Malcom were facing each other. We were eating in silence. A very awkward silence. A silence that makes me want to repeatedly slap my face with a book.

I clear my throat. Awkwardly. And start a conversation,"Soo.. Ms. Fl- sorry, Hestia. What brought you to the Lab?"

"Well. That's a bit of a tricky story. Also a story for another time," She replies mysteriously. I frown. All of my senses are screaming _DANGER! DANGER! RUN AWAY! DON'T TRUST!_ But then again, I get that from almost every Lab person. Everyone besides my father.

"So. When do we start school?" I Hazel asks.

"Tomorrow. Oh and you have to wear uniforms. I'll have Emma drop them off in you're room tomorrow," Hestia Replies. I almost spit out my water.

"Uniforms!? But what about wings!?" I ask, totally didn't almost shout. Hestia just gives me a smile and asks,"They didn't tell you about the bracelet did they? The ones your Father picked out for you to wear?"

Malcom and I glanced at each other. "No... What do you mean our father picked this out for us?" Malcom questions. "Well," Hestia begins,"these bracelets were modified to use some special energy that attracts your owl DNA to shrink your wings. And your father picked them out because it was your mother's jewelry"

I grow silent as I looked at the bracelet that circle my wrist. A small owl was etched into the bracelet with little diamond eyes. words were etched on both sides of the owl too. _Wisdom is knowing when to say it_ And it stops there. I look at Malcom. He holds out his wrist to me and I look at it. It's almost the same thing, apart from the owl's eyes, which were onyx, and with words etched the same way mine was _Knowledge is knowing what to say._

I put the words together. _Knowledge is knowing what to say, wisdom is knowing when to say it._ Smart. I like that quote.

It was silent throughout the rest of dinner. Soon we were climbing up the ladder into the attic, or our room. Turns out there's a bathroom just next to the attic trapdoor too. So after changing, and cleaning up, we were reading for bed.

I stayed awake all night. Hazel was fast asleep. I don't know about Malcom. I shifted so I could sit up and stare at the moonlight that flitted from the shifting curtains. Wait. What? Fumbling under my pillow for my dagger, I slowly grab it's hilt from the folds of the sheets. Don't ask why I have a dagger under my pillow.

Standing up I cautiously, I pad towards the window, my feet muffled on the rugs. I reach the window, and throw back the curtain, tensed to strike. There was nothing there. Then I realize the window was open, well aren't I smart? But when did we open it?

Meh, I need some fresh air right now. So, pushing the window open wider, I stuck my head out, and rest my elbows on the window seal. I breath in the crisp night air. I hear dogs barking, and cats hissing. The lights are bright, and the dead end street of mansions seems oddly... Quiet.

I stare up at the night sky, watching the twinkling stars, where I can't help but wonder if my mum is there.

 _::: Flashback Of Feels :: In third person ::_

 _"Daddy?" A little blonde girl asks. She has wings that touched the ground, and wide grey eyes, with curly princess hair left down._

 _"Yes, Dear?" A man replies. He has brown eyes, tan skin, and blonde hair. His hands were in a white lab coat while he stared at a holographic night sky._

 _"Where's Mommy at, Daddy?" She asks, her big grey eyes blinking up at her father. The father was hesitant to respond. He wanted to lie to his daughter. He wanted to tell her she was alive and okay. But he knew better then to tell her that lie he's been telling her for eight years now. But it was time for him to tell her the truth. Her life was about to get a lot more difficult now that she's been here for a year._

 _"She's in the sky," Is his reply._

 _"In there?" The girl points to the holographic sky._

 _He shakes his head,"No. She's in a different sky. A better one."_

 _"There's another sky?" The girl asks. The man smiles down at the girl._

 _"Of course there is, Annabeth. A sky that's more beautiful then this one," He tells her._

 _"Will I be able to see it?" The little girl asks._

 _The man replies,"I don't know" His voice held hidden sorrow that the girl couldn't hear, because she couldn't remember her past anymore. His voice held grief, sadness, and regret. She didn't hear it. She regretted that she didn't too._

 _:: End of Flashback of Feels ::_

"Mom..." I find myself whispering to the sky.

I hear shuffling then a groggy whisper,"Anna? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Malc," I whisper back. More shifting. Then soft thuds of a pair of feet. Then a head of messy curly blonde hair, and sleepy grey eyes appears.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Malcom asks me. Malcom and Hazel are the only people allowed to use my childhood names. Such as Annie, Anna, Ann, Beth. Probably more that they've made up.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I reply. I'm still staring out the window.

"About Dad, or Mom? Both?" He asks. Normally I'd snap at people who'd pry, but Malcom, I can trust. We both have seen the same horrors. Both lived the same horrors, and still living them. He understands me, and I understand him.

"Both," I reply. Malcom nods, not saying anything. We stare out the window in silence. Then, a flit of movement from the shadows. A man wearing dark clothes, and a hat with his head down.

 _What is he doing..._ I think. Then, as if he read my mind, Malcom asked,"Is he... Heading towards our house?"

The man turns and walks up our sidewalk, and disappears from our vision.

 _Thud_

Malcom and I glance at each other in silent agreement. I stand up and pad towards the ladder, while Malcom goes to his bed and reaches under his pillow.

Soon we're gliding silently through the tall and wide hallway of the mansion, heading towards the front door.

 **DRAMA. And I wonder what's happening, huh? Hehehehee...**

 **And cute little Bro Bro and Sister time. I should probably be looking for my phone right now. It has all my music on it. And If I don't find it. All CHaOS. WIll. REIN.**

 **\- BLue The CHaotic Music LOver.**


End file.
